deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Snigel/Surgeon Smackdown - Dr. Steinman vs The Medic
Whats more scarier than a doctor with an oversized needle? An'' insane doctor with an oversized needle! Now, two twisted men of medicine are going to fight, and there will be no shortage of blood on the battlefield. After the screams have died down, there will be only one man standing (and possibly on the other's corpse). '''Dr. Steinman': the insane surgeon, who prowls the streets of Rapture, looking for his next victim. VS The Medic: RED Teams doctor, who heals his team and kills the other team. Who. Is. Deadliest!? Dr. Steinman Dr. J.S. Steinman was a respected and famous plastic surgeon, who invented many revolutionizing methods to the field of plastic surgery. Due to being a very famous man, Andrew Ryan invited the good doctor to the city underneath the sea, Rapture. There he discovered the wonder drug ADAM, that with it, Steinman could really "sculpt" flesh. Wanting to be a "Picasso of surgery". But ADAM turned the doctor insane, and he began to see the goddess of beauty, Aphrodite, in his mind. Steinman began to mutilate his unfortunate patients, usually resulting in death. Now that Rapture's fallen apart, Steinman can do whatever he wants. The Medic Born in Stuttgart, Germany, the Medic (real name unkown) lacks the compassion for the sick and the respect for human dignity, but he has a trembling enthusiasm fro plunging a giant needle into exposed flesh and a revoked medical license. He considers healing his teammates as an unintentional side-effect. Nevertheless, he is the primary healing source for the RED Team. Steinman's weapons Melee: Scalpel, No. 10. *Curved cutting edge with an unsharpened back edge. Ranged: Thompson Submachine Gun *RoF: 600-1500 RPM *Magazine size: 50 round drum magazine Special: Improvised bombs *Explodes on impact with an enemy, large blast radius *Carried in a box The Medic's weapons Melee: Bonesaw *Used to cut bone Ranged: Syringe Gun *RoF: 0.1 seconds to fire another syringe *Magazine size: 40 round clip Special: Crusader's Crossbow *RoF: 1.76 seconds to fire another syringe *Single shot X-Factors Explanations: Intelligence: Steinman has created many revolutionizing methods to plastic surgery, but the Medic created the Medigun and weaponized a syringe gun. The Medigun itself is quite something. Sanity: The Medic maybe a little bit crazy, yeah, but Steinman is insane. Like, really insane. He barely holds onto his remaining sanity. Medical Knowledge: This is propably is not a really important factor, but i'll put it here. As i said before, Steinman created many revolutionizing ways to plastic surgery. The Medic got his license revoked. Killer Instinct: Steinman, thanks to his insanity, is not afraid to kill. The Medic is not a combat oriented class, preferring to support his teammates. Although he can still kill the enemy if he has to. Brutality: Those who he does not kill, Steinman cuts and dismembers and God knows what else. The worst thing the Medic does is kill someone with a bonesaw. Battle The battle takes place in Rapture. A Spy puts a sapper into a teleporter just as the Medic uses it. Instead of Hydro, the Medic ends up in a city underneath the sea. Votings starts now and ends 17.9. At 00.00 Category:Blog posts